emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4294 (24th February 2006)
Plot Hari discovers that the Sugden's water has been contaminated with antifreeze. Hari assures Andy and Jack that there will be a thorough investigation of how their water came to be contaminated. He says that they'll be looking upstream. Jack suspiciously notes that the Kings' development is upstream, but they decide to leave the officials to investigate. Daz has overheard the conversation and decides to start his own investigation. He gets Jasmine involved and they go to the Kings development and find some rusty barrels. Believing this to be the source of the problem Daz takes a picture on his phone. Jimmy catches him and Daz tells him that he has photographic proof that he dumped antifreeze. Matthew catches Jasmine and both kids are taken into a portacabin. Matthew takes Daz's phone and crushes it under his heal. Daz is terrified as they run out. Matthew asks Jimmy about the antifreeze. Jimmy says that he asked for it to be moved ages ago. Matthew is furious and forces Jimmy to move the evidence himself. Alan still feels terrible about failing to believe his daughter and even worries that maybe he did know about the abuse but he put it to the back of his mind. In an attempt to make amends, Alan tells Steph that he wants her to be joint owner of the B&B. Sickened that Alan thinks he can buy her back, Steph throws the offer back in his face. Matthew wakes up with Lynda who is happy to have been used. Lynda says that she can have her cake and eat it before leaving him to head back to the B&B. Pearl hopes that she can go and see her grandchildren in Hong Kong soon and is desperate to raise funds. She decides to put some money on the stockmarket. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman Guest cast *Lynda Ashby - Deborah Chad *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Yard, field and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Home Farm - Office and stables *Church Lane *Church Lane car park *Playground *Field *King's River construction site - Construction site and office *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,420,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes